Xander Minos
Xander Minos is a doctor aboard the Starship Discovery, currently the acting Chief Medical Officer. PERSONAL HISTORY Xander and his twin sister Petra were the only children of Portia and Vikram Minos. The former was a geologist hired on by one of the mining companies contracted to export resources from the Asteroid belt, and the latter a miner assigned to a series of asteroids under the control of the Greek consortium. Both children took more after their mother in looks and complexion, though they got a healthy dose of Greek food and culture from their father, even out among the asteroids. They grew up rock rats, affectionately termed “Belters.” Most of their classes and education were conducted on one of the larger asteroid bases with other children of miners, and in their late teens both Xander and his sister did some time in the mines (always carefully supervised). By the time they entered the Academy, both had experience working with their hands, and a great understanding of extra vehicular, zero-g work, mining, and piloting of small craft. It was the occasional hazard or virulent outbreaks that would pass through the colony that strove Xander toward medicine. He had seen for himself, when their mother got sick, what not having a properly staffed community infirmary could do. She had passed from an illness that should have been easily treatable; and would have been, if they'd been on Earth. But it went too long before being properly diagnosed, and by then, it was too late. As a result, even before joining the Academy, the young man had been taking pre-med courses remotely in his off hours. Unlike his brash sister, Xander was collected and organized, almost OCD in his logic train and precise manners. Both children left the colony as soon as they could, signing up for the Academy. From there however, they went their separate ways. His sister graduated in three years on an armory track. He took five however, going through Starfleet medical. While she was stationed off planet immediately, his career took him initially into a planet side posting in London, and then a year-long posting on Alpha Centauri. By then, tensions were rising with the Romulan Star Empire. Xander found himself transferred again, to the New Nova Scotia colony on Tau Ceti. He went through a crash course in field medicine, and then worked in what was rapidly becoming a field hospital, until the planet was evacuated days prior to a battle breaking out in orbit. Starfleet lost that battle, and Tau Ceti fell to the Romulans in late 2155. Dr. Minos was then transferred to the hospital ship USS Elizabeth Blackwell, a converted Daedalus-class vessel. He served aboard for the next two years, when he received a message from his sister, informing him that her new ship was looking for doctors. The chance was too good to pass up, and the call of family won out. He put in transfer and was accepted aboard the Discovery. Personality General Overview: Xander has seen a lot in his 29 years. Most that grew up in the mining colonies, be they on Luna or the Belt, would say the same. Even in the 22nd century, such environments were some of the roughest for humanity. Compound this with the death of a mother, and front-line duty during the early years of the Romulan War have left their marks. Xander was a cautious sort, analytical, and almost cold in his behavior as a result. Strengths: Focused mind, general aptitude for medicine. Cool under pressure. Weaknesses: Focused to the point of compulsiveness. Can be overly analytical. Mild PTSD Ambitions: Eventually, Xander hopes to have enough sway, to have gained enough rank, to force changes into the colony system, and get the United Earth Government, perhaps through the recently founded Coalition of Planets, to revise and enforce medical standards for mining operations. At the very least, once the war is over he hopes to go back to the colonies in the Belt, and make sure nothing like what happened to his mother happens again. ' '''Hobbies & Interests':' Internal Medicine, Combat medicine, virology, Historical Fiction, Horticulture, Asteroid mining. Physical Profile Slightly below average height, but has a muscular, wiry build. Goes out of his way to take care of himself. Smattering of tattoos. Usually keeps his hair cropped short, sometimes styled up, sometime lying flat. Currently bleached blond, similar to his sisters. He also sports a goatee and mustache combination, trimmed neatly. Education -Stafleet Academy, 2146-2149 -Stafleet Medical Graduate school, 2149-2151 -Combat Medical School, New Nova Scotia, Tau Ceti 2154 Service Record -Ensign, Starfleet Medical Annex, London, Earth. 2151-2153 -Ensign, Lily Slone Memorial, detached duty, Alpha Centauri, 2153-2154 -Lieutenant Junior Grade, Combat Field hospital, New Nova Scotia Tau Ceti, 2154-2155 -Lieutenant Junior Grade, ''SS Elizabeth Blackwell, Hospital Ship, 2155-2157 -Lieutenant, SS Discovery, 2157 Decorations -Doctorate of Medicine (MD) 2151 -Field Combat Certification, 2154